


Jack

by Mally (notcryingonsundays)



Series: Jack [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Accident, Character Death, Death, I'm a horrible person, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, i live off of this, jacksepticeye - Freeform, so much aaaaaaaangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcryingonsundays/pseuds/Mally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Mark knew Jack was in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingOfHearts709](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/gifts), [WoefulWriters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoefulWriters/gifts).



> My first AO3 fic/gift! It's for KingOfHearts709. They're the one who inspired me to join AO3 in the first place to share my work. I really hope they like it, even if it is sad!  
> I hope I got everything right. It's a little confusing, so let me know if I done goofed anywhere!
> 
> (EDIT: 2016/03/21: as inspired by WoefulWriters, this will now be a series of Septiplier sadfics! i'll be keeping the title as "Jack" [unless, of course, you guys can help me with a better name!], but not all fics will involve ol' Jackaboy as the dead one.)

Mark knew Jack was in love with him.

He could see it in the way Jack would quickly look away whenever Mark caught Jack staring at him in class. He could see it in the way Jack would linger after class, packing his bag a little slower than everybody else, just so he could leave the room at the same time as Mark. He could see it in the way Jack would let Mark go first, whether it was through a doorway or in a line or on a crowded staircase, mumbling a soft “After you” with pink cheeks and eyes cast downwards. He could see it in the way Jack would tense up whenever Mark sat beside him, but would relax as soon as Mark flashed him a kind smile. He saw it daily, especially the day Mark had dyed his hair hot pink, and Jack had come to class the next day with radioactive green hair.

As the days passed, Mark could see Jack’s love made him grow more confident. He could see it when Jack passed him something, papers or pencils or erasers, and their fingers would brush. He could see it when Jack would jokingly doodle on Mark’s papers, stick figures and flowers and the classic dick. He could see it in the small smiles that crept across Jack’s face whenever Mark said something funny. He could see it in the gentle stutter in Jack’s voice when he asked Mark to the spring dance, “just as friends, of course!”. He could see it in the warm light in Jack’s eyes as they danced together under the soft lights. He saw it when Jack both laughed and cried after Mark kissed him in the shadowed alleyway behind the ice cream place later that night. If he closed his eyes, Mark could still smell the warm caramel sauce and taste the cold vanilla ice cream and feel Jack’s sticky lips on his.

Jack’s love was everything. It was sweet, good morning texts and heartfelt presents on birthdays. It was reckless, climbing trees outside bedroom windows and sneaking out at midnight. It was silly, laughing in the rain and boyish games of tag in the schoolyard. It was beautiful, bright blue eyes reflecting fireworks and Christmas lights and Mark. It was secret, stolen kisses in empty classrooms and texts deleted from cellphones. It was quiet, hushed whispers outside houses and 3am phone calls. It was Jack. Jack was love. Jack was home.

Now and again, Mark will go for a walk. Sometimes he’ll visit the lake, or the school, or Jack’s house. But only when it rains will he walk past the place where Jack was hit. Only when it rains will he dare to visit the spot where bones snapped and blood sprayed and a head hit the pavement. Only when it rains will he visit Jack’s new home, among the other lost souls behind iron gates. Only when it rains, when his heart is missing and his hands are empty and his mind is full.

When it rains, Mark can’t distinguish his tears from the raindrops Jack loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and a half. It literally spawned because I was drawing in my notebook and my teacher walked by and I scribbled the first thing I could think of, which was the title. THANKS, TEACH!
> 
> (EDIT: 2016/03/21: and by "this" i mean the first fic, "Jack".)


End file.
